Dudley's Mishap
by xox-brittany
Summary: What happens when Dudley finds out that his Daughter is actually a witch, and receives a Hogwarts acceptance letter. Dudley's going to need as much help from Harry as possible. - Sorry, Not really good at Summaries.
1. I don't want my daughter to be like you!

**DUDLEY'S MISHAP**

Chapter One: "I don't want my daughter to be like you!"

**BRING, BRING!**

The phone in the Potter house was ringing.

**BRING, BRING!**

"Ginny! Could you get that please?" Harry called from upstairs, in his youngest child Lily's room, reading her a story out of the children's book 'the tales of Beetle the Bard'.

"Sure thing!" Ginny called back as she ran into the living room to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"I NEED TO SPEAK TO HARRY!"

"Who is this?"

"It's Dudley! His cousin! I NEED TO SPEAK TO HARRY!"

"I'm sorry Dudley, but he's reading to our daughter at the moment, would you like me to take a message?"

"NO! I would not like you to take a message! I would like you to put Harry on the phone!"

"Okay, Okay. Give me a moment, I'll go get him."

Dudley grunted, as Ginny sat the phone on the arm of the couch, and ran up the stairs to get Harry.

As Ginny walked down the hallway, she passed her two son's rooms on the way to Lily's room that was at the end of the hall.

"James! Turn it down please!" Ginny shouted as she passed the eldest son James' room, where James was blasting his music.

James didn't say anything, but he turned down his music anyways.

Next, Albus was silently sitting in his room reading.

Finally Ginny reached the end of the hall, where Lily's room was.

"Harry, the phones for you." Ginny said as she poked her head into the room.

"Who is it?"

"That muggle cousin of yours… He seemed to be freaking out, it may be important".

"Oh, alright… Lily I'll be right back." Harry said softly as he kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"Okay Daddy!"

Ginny and Harry left the room, and headed back downstairs. Harry picked up the phone.

"What do you want Dudley?"

"What took so long, for that bloody witch of yours to get you on the phone!"

"What do you want Dudley?" Harry repeated.

"Well I-I got a letter in the mail this morning… Well actually… Marissa got a letter this morning…" (Marissa being Dudley's only daughter, and child).

"Marissa got a letter? I don't understand the big deal?"

"The big deal is that it was a letter from the ruddy school you used to go to!"

"Hogwarts? Why would Hogwarts be writing to Marissa?"

There was a pause.

"You don't mean… Marissa's a witch?"

"I was always afraid of something like this happening!" Dudley whimpered.

"Well have you told your parents yet?"

"No! Are you crazy? If they found out that their granddaughter is just like you, they'll go mad!"

"Have you told Shannon?" (Shannon being, Dudley's wife).

"No! We've always been so happy! I'm afraid if magic get involved with our lives, everything will change!"

"Well Dudley… Everything will change…"

"I don't want everything to change!"

"Well, I'll come round your place tomorrow, and I'll bring the kids, and we'll have a talk about Marissa, Hogwarts, and I can explain everything to Shannon. But your parents… We'll tell them everything another time… No need to rush into that…"

"But I don't want my angel being just like you!" Dudley complained.

"Goodnight Dudley." Harry said as he hung up the phone, and turned to face Ginny.

"What was that all about?" Ginny sounded shocked towards what she had just heard.

"Well… Dudley's daughter Marissa is a witch… Dudley got the acceptance letter today, and doesn't know what to do about it." Harry explained.

"That awful cousin you grew up with has a daughter who's a witch! How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, but I told Dudley we'd all go to his place tomorrow, so I can talk to Dudley about Hogwarts and stuff."

"I don't think the kids will like that very much…"

"How come?"

"They've never met those awful people before, and from what they've heard about them, they don't like them at all… Especially Lily, she doesn't like meeting new people, she's extremely shy. Harry, you should know that."

"Don't worry Ginny. Everything will be fine." Harry said as he lightly kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Ginny sighed.

"I'll go tell the kids lights out." Harry said as he turned to face the stairs, and proceeded up them.

"Lights out kids!" Harry shouted down the hall, so all three of his kids could hear. "We have a big day tomorrow!"

"Why? What's happening tomorrow?" The eldest son James called out from his room.

"We're going to go see Cousin Dudley!"

"That mean, one that you grew up with? Why do we have to meet him all of a sudden?"

"He needs my advice about something…"

"Noooooo!" Lily came running out of her room, and down the hall, straight into Harry's arms.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"I don't want to meet him! He was always mean to you!"

"Lily." Harry helded Lily out at arms length, and looked into her eyes. "Trust me, Dudley's changed, and he really needs my help. It'll be okay."

Lily nodded. "I love you Daddy." Lily hugged Harry and layed her head on his chest.

"I love you too Lily." He squeezed her tightly. "Now back to bed."

"Okay." Lily pulled away from her father, kissed him on the cheek, and ran odd down the hallway to her room.


	2. Nosebleed Nougat

Chapter Two: Nosebleed Nougat

The next day, everyone in the potter house was getting ready to visit Dudley's family.

"We already to go?" Harry called to the kids, who were upstairs.

The three kids bolted down the stairs.

"Ready!" They all said at the same time.

"Okay, hold tightly onto your mother or I."

The kids took tight grips on their parents. James and Albus holding tightly onto Harry, and Lily holding onto Ginny.

"Wait a moment!" Ginny spoke, before they got the chance to Apparate to Dudley's house.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"James, empty your pockets."

James sighed as he pulled out a few Nosebleed Nougats that he got from his Uncle George.

"James! What did you plan on doing? Feeding them to the Dursleys!"

"It's not my fault they're terrible people…"

"James, put them on the table, and let's go." Harry sighed as James emptied his pockets, and then held tightly onto his father again.

There was a loud crack, and they were gone.

They appeared in front of a small white home. There was a garden right in front of the house, and the grass was healthy, and a bright shade of green.

"This is the place." Harry sighed as he led the way to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

A petite woman answered the door. She was extremely skinny, with a long thin face, and light brown hair that hung just above her shoulders.

"Oh, Hello Harry! It's been so long! I haven't seen you around for about eleven years. Oh yes, last time I saw you was right before Marissa was born. Do come in."

"Thank you Shannon. It's nice to see you again. This is my wife Ginny, I'm sure you've met before, and our three children, James, Albus, and Lily." Harry said as he gestured towards Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily.

"Oh, how sweet! Dudley, Harry's here."

Dudley was walking down the stairs slowly.

Dudley looked different than he looked the last time Harry had saw him. He lost a bunch of weight, and he was really slim now compared to his young years. He held out a hand from Harry to shake. "Nice to see you again…"

Harry took hold of Dudley's hand and shook it. "You too Big D."

"So, where's Marissa? The kids can play together, while we talk…" Harry said.

"Marissa's outback, the three of you can just go through the kitchen, and through the door that leads straight into the backyard!" Shannon said with a wide smile.

Neither, James, Albus, nor Lily said a word; they silently walked through the kitchen and into the backyard

"Dudley, how bout you show me that letter…" Harry said one the kids were out of earshot.

"What letter? Dudley what's he talking about?" Shannon asked.

"The letter that's telling us that our daughter is just like them!" Dudley said rather rudely, as he pointed at Harry and Ginny.

"Excuse me?" Shannon's voice changed from calm, and sweet, to a rather confused tone.

"We got this letter yesterday." Dudley sighed as he handed Shannon the letter.

Everybody was silent, as Shannon read the letter. She read it over a few times, before she finally spoke.

"Is this a joke?"

"Unfortunately not…" Dudley sighed.

"Can someone please explain this to me!"

"You see Shannon… Hogwarts us a school for young wizards and witches to learn magic. Both Ginny and I went there. James is starting his third year this year, and Albus is just starting his first year in September. And, by the looks of this… Marissa will be starting school there this September as well." Harry explained.

Shannon stared at Harry in awe; she couldn't find the words to say.

"I don't want her going!" Dudley finally spoke up.

"Why not Dudley! If this is what she is… A witch, then she should go." Shannon said pausing as she said the word 'witch'.

"But I don't want her getting involved with all that rubbish!"

At that moment Marissa came running into the house with tears in her eyes, and her nose was bleeding heavily.

James, Albus, and Lily came running in after her.

"What happened!" Dudley was shouting. "What did your kids do to my little angel?"

"James! Did you give Marissa a Nosebleed Nougat!" Ginny shouted. "I thought you got rid of them at the house!"

"I must have missed one! It must have fallen out of my pocket!"

"What the bloody hell is a Nosebleed Nougat!" Dudley shouted.

"I'm sorry, my brother owns a joke shop, and James here, enjoys all the free samples." Ginny turned to glare at James.

"Sorry Marissa… You weren't supposed to eat that. Mum, Dad? Am I in trouble?"

"No… But Uncle George is in a hell of a lot of trouble, for giving you those." Ginny sighed.

"How long does this bloody bleeding last!" Dudley shouted, as he tried to calm Marissa down.

James started searching his pockets for a small purple candy. "I don't think I have the one to stop it… Mum made me get rid of them all at the house. It shouldn't last very long…" James mumbled to Dudley.

"I think we should tell Marissa about her letter Dudley…" Shannon spoke softly.

"Yeah, alright… It looks like the bleeding's dying down…" Dudley said as he led the way into the sitting room.

"What letter!" Marissa asked anxiously, as everyone took seats on couches and chairs in the sitting room, except for James, Albus, and Lily who each layed on their stomach on the floor.

"Marissa, have you ever done something, when you were sad, angry, happy, that you just couldn't explain… But never told anyone..?" Harry asked.

Marissa didn't say anything, she just nodded her head. Both Dudley and Shannon's jaws dropped in shock.


	3. Marissa, you're a witch

Chapter Three: Marissa, you're a witch

"Marissa, can you tell what you've done…?" Harry asked.

Marissa nodded. "When I was eight, mum asked me to get her a glass of water, because she wasn't feeling well. I didn't bother arguing, but I wasn't happy about having to get her water…"

"Why weren't you happy?" Shannon interrupted.

"I just wanted to play with my dolls…" Marissa sighed.

"Please continue Marissa." Harry spoke gently.

"So, I put my dolls down, and went into the kitchen to fetch mum a glass of water. I filled the glass with some water from the tap, and just as I was about to go back to my mum. The glass exploded… I had no idea what happened… I was scared… So when mum came running to see if I was okay, I told her I dropped it…"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Shannon interrupted again.

"I was scared. I didn't know what happened. I didn't want anyone to think I was weird, so I kept it to myself."

"Oh sweetie, no one would have thought you were weird."

"If I'm not weird, then one am I, a freak! Why can I make glasses explode like that in my bare hands without doing anything!"

"Marissa, you're a witch." Dudley mumbled.

Marissa's eyes widened with shock. "I'm a what?"

"A witch, Marissa. Don't worry; you're not the only one."

"I'm not? So I'm not weird, or a freak?"

"Oh no, not at all. As a matter of fact, I'm a witch." Ginny spoke for the first time in a while. "And so is Lily. Harry, Albus, and James are wizards."

"Is this true Mum? Dad?" Am I really what they say I am? A witch?"

No one said a word, but Shannon handed the Hogwarts letter to Marissa. Marissa read over it quickly, with a smile growing on her face.

"Hogwarts! Can I go!" Marissa asked her parents with wide eyes.

"Absolutely Not!" Dudley grunted.

Everyone in the room turned to face Dudley with pleading eyes.

"Oh, alright! You can go." Dudley sighed.

"Yay! Thanks Dad!" Marissa smiled, as she stared at the letter.

"How are we going to get all of her supplies?" Dudley asked.

"Ginny and I were going to take the kids to Diagon Alley next week. If you'd like we can take Marissa with us." Harry offered.

"Yeah, sure. I guess that'll be fine. What do you think Marissa?"

Marissa looked up from her letter for the first time in five minutes. "Sure! I'd love to!"

"Okay! It's settled. We'll be back next week Wednesday to pick up Marissa." Harry said as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on. "Well, I guess we should be heading out! It's been great seeing you again."

"Alright, see you next week." Dudley said as he walked the potters to the door.

"Tell Marissa I'm sorry again about the Nosebleed Nougat!" James said as he left the house.

"Harry, before you go… Can I ask you something?" Dudley mumbled.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"How are we going to tell my parents about Marissa, you know how they feel about magic."

"Don't worry Big D." Harry put a hand on Dudley's shoulder. "We'll think of something."

Harry turned away, leaving the Dursleys house, and caught up with his family. One loud crack and they were gone.


	4. And this Marissa, Is Diagon Alley

**Sorry everyone for such a long wait; I've been busy with school! But I finally found time to post this chapter. So here it is. Enjoy. **

Chapter Four: And this Marissa, Is Diagon Alley

The following Wednesday, the Potters were up nice and early to pick up Marissa.

"James, No Nosebleed Nougats I hope." Ginny said sternly as they were just about to Apparate to the Dursleys.

"No mum, I didn't want to make that mistake twice!" James said with a laugh.

"Okay, we already to go?" Harry asked.

"Yeah!" The three children said with wide smiles. They always loved going to Diagon Alley.

"Wait, what about Ron and Hermione?" Ginny questioned.

"They'll be meeting us in Diagon Alley, outside the leaky cauldron." Harry said. "Now, hold on tight."

James and Albus held onto Harry's arm, and Lily held onto Ginny's.

One crack and they were gone.

They were outside the Dursleys house. "Wait here, I'll get Marissa." Harry said as he walked up the steps to the front door, and rang the doorbell.

Dudley swung to door open. "Oh, hi Harry. You can come in. Marissa should be down in a moment."

"Thank you." Harry said as he stepped into the house.

"Harry's here!" Marissa exclaimed as she ran down the stairs.

"She's been talking non stop about you taking her to get her supplies for school…" Dudley said.

"I'm glad she's excited. Hogwarts is a great school!"

"Alright, have fun I guess, and be careful!" Dudley said as he gave Marissa a tight squeeze. "I'll tell Mum you say bye. She just won't come out of the kitchen." Dudley said as he kissed Marissa on the forehead, and watched her leave the house with Harry.

Dudley heard a loud crack, and before his eyes, Harry, the rest of the Potters, and Marissa vanished. Dudley could not believe his eyes.

When they appeared in Diagon Alley, Marissa looked in every direction. It was the most amazing place she's ever seen.

"I can't believe this place! I've never seen anything like it before!" She said.

"If you like this, wait till you see Hogwarts!" James said with a smile.

"This way everyone, to the leaky cauldron, we need to meet up with Ron, Hermione and the kids." Ginny said, as she guided everyone in the right direction.

Ron and Hermione were already standing outside the leaky cauldron with their two kids.

"Sorry it took us so long! We had to pick up my cousins daughter, who just got her Hogwarts letter." Harry said.

"Oh, that's fine, we just got here ourselves." Hermione said with a grin. "I was thinking it would be better if we split up, Ron and I can go pick up all the books needed, and you two could take them to Madam Malkins for robes, and we'll meet you at Ollivanders. Is that alright?

"Oh yeah, that's fine." Ginny said smiling.

"Okay, thanks! Rose, Hugo you go with Auntie Ginny, and Uncle Harry. Rose probably doesn't need a new robe, but she'll probably persuade you into buying her a new one anyways. And Hugo still doesn't need a robe until he goes to Hogwarts in a few years. Now everyone pass over their book lists, so we know what to get." Hermione said as she took the lists from everyone but Marissa.

"Marissa, do you have your list?" Harry asked.

Marissa shook her head. "I think I forgot it at home."

"That's fine. Hermione, Marissa forgot her list, so pick up two of everything from the first years list."

Hermione nodded showing that she heard what Harry said, and walked off with Ron. Harry, Ginny and all the kids walked in the other direction towards Madam Malkins.

It didn't take very long in Madam Malkins. Everyone that needed a robe got one. And as Hermione expected, Rose persuaded Harry and Ginny to get her a new one.

"And next stop, Ollivanders!" Harry said with a smile, as he led the way.

Ron and Hermione were already outside Ollivanders when Harry, Ginny and the kids arrived. Both Ron and Hermione were holding bags of books. One bag for James' and Albus' books, another bag for Rose's books, and a third bag for Marissa's

"Did Rose end up getting a new robe?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, she did. But don't worry about it." Ginny smiled.

Hermione sighed. "Must we all go into the shop? Only Albus and Marissa need wands, am I correct?"

A wand? Marissa couldn't believe her ears when she heard that she would be getting a wand. She's always wanted a magical wand, but never thought that they were actually real, and that she would have one in the next few minutes.

"No, I suppose not. I'll take Albus and Marissa in, you lot can wait out here." Harry said as he held the door for both Albus and Marissa, and followed in after them.

"Ah, Welcome!" Said an old man who was standing behind a desk.

"Nice to see you Mr. Ollivander, here's my son Albus, and my niece Marissa."

"Another Potter?" Mr. Ollivander said as he looked at Albus. "He reminds me of you Mr. Potter, when you were here getting your first wand." Mr. Ollivander glanced back at Harry. "Very well, let's find these two a wand." Mr. Ollivander said with a smile.

About half an hour later both Albus and Marissa had their very own want. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, for Albus. And Ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, for Marissa. The three of them thanked Mr. Ollivander and left the shop to return to the others.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked with a smile as she greeted them.

"Just great!" Harry smiled back at her. "But I think we better get Marissa home before it gets dark." Harry suggested.

Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes to Ron and Hermione, and the kids each said goodbye to each other. Then finally a loud crack and they all disappeared.

Harry walked Marissa to the door, and Marissa opened it, and stepped inside. Harry followed.

At that moment Dudley came running out of the sitting room.

"Harry, this really isn't a good time!" Dudley whispered.

A confused look drifted over Harry's face, until he heard a voice.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

Harry turned, to see Vernon Dursley standing in the sitting rooms door way.


	5. Dudley's got some explaining to do

Chapter Five: Dudley's got some explaining to do

"Hi Uncle Vernon…" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Dudley, what is he doing here?" Vernon spoke as he pointed his index finger in Harry's direction.

Harry gulped. Remembering his horrible childhood living with the Dursleys

"I-I can explain." Dudley stammered.

Vernon grunted as he walked back into the sitting room. Dudley followed after him. Harry sighed and followed in after him.

"Petunia dear, look who showed up." Vernon said with anger and worry growing in his voice.

Petunia gasped as she spotted Harry, who was standing next to Dudley.

At that moment Marissa came running down the stairs from her room where she dropped off her newly bought Hogwarts supplies.

"Thanks again Harry! I had a really great time!" Marissa said with a wide smile.

"No problem Marissa." Harry mumbled with a half smile and glanced back at Vernon and Petunia.

"Thank you?" Petunia questioned.

"What in the world is she talking about?" Vernon yelled

"Harry took me to Diagon Alley to get all my school supplies today! It was a lot of fun!" Marissa smiled.

"School supplies? For what school?" Roared Vernon.

"Hogwarts." Dudley said simply with a shrug.

"You don't mean-" Petunia gasped.

"Oh yes. Marissa got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts a few weeks ago." Dudley began as he walked over to a table and opened a drawer, pulling out a yellowish piece of parchment that was addressed to Marissa. Dudley handed it over to his parents. "Yes that means Marissa is a witch, and no that doesn't mean that I'm going to love her any less, because she just so happens to be something you despise."

"But Dudley, how could this happen? I can't believe what I'm hearing." Vernon said stunned by Dudley's words.

"I don't know how it happened, but it did. I was just as shocked as you are when I first found out. But I'm getting used to it, and you'll have to too, if you want anything to do with me and my family." Dudley finished. Dudley had never spoken to his parents like that before, and he was quite surprised when those words came out of his mouth.

At that moment Shannon came out of the kitchen holding a tray of cheese and crackers. "Appetizer's anybody?" She said with a smile across her face.

"Thanks but no thanks Shannon. We better go; Dudley doesn't want anything to do with us." Vernon said as he stood up from his chair, ready to leave. Petunia followed.

Shannon looked at Dudley with worried eyes. "Did I just miss something?"

"I rather not talk about it." Dudley mumbled, as he left the room, and headed up the stairs.

"Harry? What just happened?" Shannon asked.

"I'll let Dudley explain when he's ready. Anyway, I best be going. Ginny and the kids are waiting for me. Bye Shannon, bye Marissa." Harry said as he turned away, and left the house.

"Bye." Shannon mumbled.

Marissa didn't do or say anything. She just sat there. She didn't know why her grandparents left so angrily, she didn't know why her dad looked really upset with himself, and she didn't know why Harry wouldn't explain to her and her mother what had just happened. She too was very confused.


	6. The Dursley's Approve

Chapter Six: The Dursleys Approve

A few weeks passed, and it was the day before Marissa left for Hogwarts. Dudley and Shannon have been helping Marissa get ready for the big day, with Harry visiting once and a while to have a nice long chat with Dudley. He usually brought his kids along as well, to occupy Marissa.

Since it was the day before Marissa was leaving for Hogwarts, she was packing up her trunk, so she wouldn't have to do it last minute.

Shannon in the meantime was in the kitchen cooking supper for that evening. They had invited the Potters over for a farewell dinner for the kids who were all leaving for Hogwarts the following day. Harry had also asked Dudley if he would mind if Ron and Hermione could come as well. Dudley told him that it wouldn't be a problem at all, the more the merrier.

The day seemed to be going by extremely slow, especially for Dudley. He still couldn't get over the fact that his parents didn't want anything to do with him, because of what Marissa was.

It was just about an hour until the Potters and Weasley's were to arrive, when the phone rang. Dudley ran to answer it.

"Err- Hello." Dudley spoke into the phone.

"Hi Dudley." The person on the other line said.

"Dad?"

"Look – Dudley, I just want to say I'm terribly sorry. Your mother and I talked about it, about Marissa being a – you know what - . And we've decided just because she is one, doesn't mean she's not our granddaughter. Could you please forgive us for the way we acted?"

Dudley was stunned. Vernon Dursley never says sorry to anyone. That must mean that he truly meant what he was saying. "Yeah. Sure. Of course." Dudley managed to say.

"Great! We'd love to see Marissa before she leaves for – that school – when does she leave?"

"She leaves tomorrow, at 11:00 am, at kings cross station." Dudley said in a monotone voice, because he was still shocked by Vernon's apology.

"How bout tonight? What are you doing? Do you mind if we drop by to see Marissa tonight?"

"Actually… Harry's coming tonight, and he's bringing his family."

"Potter? He's got a family?"

"Yes, _Harry_ has a wife and three kids." Dudley said as he put emphasis on Harry's name.

"Three? Well, that's great! I'd love to meet them!"

"Y – You would? Are you feeling alright? This doesn't sound like you at all…"

"I'm feeling fine Dudley. We'll be there at 7:00." And with that, Vernon hung up the phone.

Dudley stood there for a few moments before hanging up the phone too.

"Who was that?" Shannon called out from the kitchen.

"V – Vernon." Dudley stammered.

"Oh? And what did he want?"

"To see Marissa before she leaves for Hogwarts."

"But she leaves tomorrow."

Dudley stepped into the kitchen. "He's coming at seven…" Dudley said as he turned a slight shade paler than he originally was. Dudley suddenly didn't feel to well.

**Sorry everyone for the extremely long wait for the next chapter. I'll try to post another chapter soon. I've just been busy with other things lately. But let me know what you think!**


End file.
